epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Diablo vs. Sarah Kerrigan. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 6.
Hello again, everybody. Yes, yet another rap battle. I know, I know, but I really need to blast through Season 6 if I want to follow through with my plan of the Halloween Special. Besides, 12th was my wiki anniversary, so it kinda fits (even though it's 13th now, shut up)- because this battle features two of my all-time favorite games. Today, two Blizzard games are duking out in a rap competition- Diablo, the Lord of Terror, from the Diablo Series, goes against Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, from the Starcraft Series. Now, this is me paying my respect to the games that shaped my childhood. Along with WoW, Blizzard games got me friends, life goals- everything. So, just like with Warcraft Royale, here's my hats off to Blizzard. I like to thank Bantha and Killer for helping me on Skype- even though they didn't really help lyric-wise, they kept me busy so I could finish this earlier than usual. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Diablo_1.png|Diablo Kerrigan_1.png|Sarah Kerrigan EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES... DIABLO! VERSUS! SARAH KERRIGAN! BEGIN! Diablo: (starts at 0:29) (HAHAHA...) I'm Star-Crafting Diabolical rhymes, so prepare to meet your fate Lyrical Reaper of Souls, my pen is mightier than the Queen of Blades Teach this bitch a lesson, ending your legion? That's my mission so as the Evil in his Prime spit Prime rhymes- Deckard Kain: Stay Awhile and Listen! Diablo: I am the Infernal terror, but I serve out brain freezes like'' Blizzard'' A bitter killer, there's no Sanctuary from this disfigured rhyming wizard So like Mengsk, when I pro-toss this Ghost to the ground for the victory Her swarm will be in peril as she perish like Imperius before me I'll Char you like'' Aiur,'' I am scoring Dominion on this Terran Celebrate as you die like Cerebrates, doesn't reality seem so barren? Play you like a Korean 1v1 if it's up the ladder you're after Learn from Aidan, a mere mortal cannot contain this GrandMaster Sarah Kerrigan: (starts at 1:13) (A half-smashed screen appears, that shows a broken Adjutant in a middle of a fire) Adjutant: Alert, *pzzt* A-Alert! Class 12 Psionic Waveform Detected- '*boom* ''(The Adjutant gets cut off as Kerrigan stomps and destroys the screen) Sarah Kerrigan: It's the Queen against a Dark Exiled ''moron with IQ lower than the infected This Satan wannabe should shush, like the Worldstone Imma leave you crushed You won't be resistant to my burns; I spit more disses than the Zerg Rush! In this showdown, the only hope of the Universe is once again stepping in Mere mortals, you say? you were defeated countless times by the ''Nephalem Butcher you like Tristram, I'll show you the true meaning of misery Ending this'' Eternal Conflict'', you could say I've got the Wings of Liberty Burning Hells are being invaded, but it's by the Heart of the Swarm alone Creeping our way to your own, I could beat you even with a single Drone pack your bags and go home, you and your brothers are being overthrown I'll leave the essence of this loser trapped in another Soulstone! (Diablo is seen holding a Black Soulstone, and as he absorbs the power he turns into Diablo 3 verison of himself) Diablo: (starts at 1:58) The Seven Evils are one within me, '''NOW I AM THE TATHAMET REBORN! You require more minerals to even try to'' Overmind'' this God, so BE WARNED! Against this loser, I'm going Uber; This'' Primal Zerg'' has no future You stepped into the Terror's Lair, I got firepower like Battle Cruiser! I'm bringing Pandamonium in Torment difficulty like my name was A'mon So come on, why don't you try to call up your boyfriend in Hyperion? You lost your spot to League long time ago, you're a nostalgia at most It seems I didn't need an Artifact to knock your game back as A GHOST! (Diablo raises his hands, and a Xel'Naga Artifact appears, knocking Kerrigan back to her human form) Sarah Kerrigan: (starts at 2:27) Even as a human, I can surely beat down this outdated RPG Saga You're a God? Then I'll kick your ass outta this planet like Xel'Naga! Your Azmodan side is showing, you're spewing nothing but blank threats Crafting rhymes hotter than Hellforge, your another demise has been set There is no Cow Level, but I'll surely rock this dirty cow to the core Spit your legendary on the floor, today marks the end of the Brood War Get your Acts together, This'' Legacy of the Void'' could never beat me When your floppy verses ruined your franchise faster than Diablo III WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!! EPIC... RAP, BATTLES OF-''' (Archangel Tyrael appears, and pierces the logo with his Sword of Justice, El'druin) '''VIDEO GAMESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...! Poll WHO WON? Diablo Sarah Kerrigan Advertisement As I said above, I am a big fan of Starcraft. And now that you've read a battle with Starcraft in it- why not take your time to watch this Cinematic Trailer of the Third and Final Expansion of Starcraft II, Legacy of the Void? Forge your Legacy. Hint NEXT BATTLE: Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts